An Interesting Encounter
by randomlover001
Summary: Second Fanfic, a little romance, but mostly comedy and supernatural. Hope you enjoy. COMPLETED!
1. Hit and Run

*My second fanfic!

*You guys wanted another Pandora Hearts story, well, here's a comedy one with slight romance!

*Break and Alice (don't like don't read)

*BREAK HAS TWO EYES IN THIS HAHA…IT WAS NEVER STOLEN?

*No made up characters this time, but still no chains or abyss

*Takes place in present Japan

*Rated Teen for mild language

* * *

An Interesting Encounter

_Chapter 1- Hit and Run_

"Happy birthday! Surprise!" everyone shouted when a white haired male walked into the room.

"Happy 21st birthday, you know what this means right? Bring out the beer Sharon!" Oz, a male with blond hair and verdant green eyes.

"I'll go get it!" Sharon laughed as she ran for the beer. She almost tripped on her long flowery dress. Her hair, which was once in a ponytail, was wild and fluttered behind her as she ran.

"Here's your gift, Break," Gilbert handed a box. His face was pink, and Break could see that Gilbert has been drinking a little too.

"I hate parties, especially surprise parties," Break grumbled as he ran his hand through his snow white hair.

He looked around the room. Empty cups were on the floor, spilled drinks were on the carpet, and leftovers were on the table. He twitched when he saw flies hover around the snack bar. Nobody touched the food; they were too busy drinking. Loud music was playing in the background. His face turned red with anger.

'I know it's my birthday, but why did they have to trash my house?' he thought as he tried to enjoy himself.

"Break, here have another cup," Oz urged as he handed Break another cup of beer. Break smiled and took the beer. Everyone started to take shots. Gilbert knocked out first and started to yell at random inanimate objects. Sharon received a headache and passed out on the sofa. Oz became dizzy and danced around the room. Luckily, Break didn't get drunk.

Finally the party was over and Break was able to get everyone out of his house before anyone vomited. He turned around and flicked on the lights. He let out a gasp when he couldn't find the floor. There were used napkins and trash everywhere. 'Why is there lingerie here!? I don't own one," he thought as he poked it. He tried to clean up the trash, but couldn't- there were red stains from the wine, and dried gum on his carpet. 'I can't clean all this!' he cried. He looked through his cabinets hoping to find something to remove gum and stains, but couldn't find anything. 'I guess a quick trip to a convenient store would be helpful,' he sighed as he grabbed his car keys. Break jumped into his jet black car and drove to the store.

"Enjoy the rest of the night sir!" the clerk smiled as Break walked out of the store. He checked his bag making sure he got every utensil to clean his apartment, and started his car. While driving home Break had a sudden headache. 'Ugh, this can't be from drinking too much…I never get drunk!' he sighed and rubbed his temples. The pain would not subside. Break turned on the radio and hoped the music would calm him down. 'Damn commercials!' he growled as he turned the knob on the radio searching for a new station. Suddenly, something appeared in the headlights. Break stepped on the brakes, but it was too late.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! This can't be happening," Break cried out loud. He opened his car door hoping it would be a squirrel or a cat, but it was worst. There was a dark pool of blood around a small girl. The girl wore a red and white jacket and dark blue jeans. Her inky black hair covered her face. "Hey, get up! Can you hear me?" Break shouted. He picked the girl up, and shook her. The girl remained silent. H put his head close to her heart hoping to hear a heartbeat, but there was nothing. "I killed her…I killed her…I killed an innocent girl," Break stammered. He dropped her body back into her blood bath and moved away slowly. "What should I do…should I call the police? No I'll go to jail! I can't just leave her here…should I bury her somewhere?" Break tired to think of some possibilities, but the choices made him guilty. He growled as he dragged her body onto the sidewalk. "Someone will find her tomorrow, and she will be at a hospital!' he tried to calm himself down. Break drove home and showered. He didn't even bother to clean his house. He could barely sleep that night. Every time he closed his eyes, Break had guilty nightmares. Finally he drifted to sleep.

Break woke up sweating. 'That nightmare was so real, did I really hit a girl? No I didn't do that, last night was just a stupid nightmare, that's all,' he thought. Break turned on the T.V. and took out a box of cereal. "We have just received breaking news!" Liam Lunettes, the announcer, exclaimed.

"That's right Liam, there was a hit and run last night," Ada announced. Break spit out his cereal. 'Hit and run?' he thought, starring at the T.V.

"A girl was discovered this morning covered in blood, and we have a witness. Although this witness shall be remained a secret, he did tell us about a black car," Ada said in a serious tone.

"The poor girl is now in the hospital. Luckily, the doctors say she is in a coma. This girl is eighteen years old and attends Pandora Academy. Her family and friends are now surrounding the hospital. I hope she's okay. Whoever is responsible for this should be ashamed! Hitting a poor and innocent girl and then running away!" Liam shouted.

"Um, that's enough, Liam," Ada gently smiled and patted her co-worker on the back. Break switched off the T.V. He collapsed on the ground.

"It wasn't a nightmare! It really did happen," Break said. His body was shaking violently. "What should I do? This is terrible!" Break cried as tears formed on the corners of his eyes. Suddenly there was a cold feeling in the air.

"You're right, that is terrible," a voice said.

Break turned around and looked at a girl with long black hair. She had melancholy purple eyes. She wore a dark red and white jacket with blue jeans.

"You're….you're…girl…"Break stammered as he stared at the girl in front on him.

"That's right, I'm Alice."

* * *

**Chapter one end**

Haha, I just thought about this while I was in English class. Did you enjoy it? I always upload stories quickly, so check in two times a week! Thanks for reading :D


	2. Death Sentence

*My second fanfic!

*You guys wanted another Pandora Hearts story, well, here's a comedy one with slight romance!

*** Last chapter, Break hits a girl with his car and then she visits him at his apartment!**

***Sorry if you guys noticed Break was a little off character…it's because I wanted him to act more like Kevin Regenard, but his character changes through the story. (So don't worry Break fans!)**

*Break and Alice (don't like don't read)

*BREAK HAS TWO EYES IN THIS HAHA…IT WAS NEVER STOLEN?

*No made up characters this time, but still no chains or abyss

*Takes place in present Japan

*Rated Teen for mild language

An Interesting Encounter

_Chapter 2- Death Sentence_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

"That's right, I'm Alice."

Break stared wide-eyed at the girl in front of him. 'This can't be happening she looks like the girl I accidentally hit. No, there's no such thing as ghosts!' he thought.

"Oh, I am real," Alice said.

"You…are you here to haunt me for killing you last night?" Break asked, getting up from the floor.

"Haunt you? Like I want to waste my time haunting a clown like you. I'm just here to ask for a request."

"You want me to help you with something?"

"Yes, I want to look for my body."

"Your body? It's in some hospital."

"That's not the problem. For some reason, all I remember is my name and you are the man who hit me last night. I don't remember anything else. The surroundings are familiar, but I can't remember anything," Alice said quietly.

"Why don't you ask someone who actually cares?" Break asked.

"Because I only remember you and no body can see me."

"No one can see you?" Break asked, surprised.

"No one, I tried talking to others, but they didn't even notice or look at me."

"Wait, so if I talk to you in public, then I would be talking to myself?!" Break glared at her.

"Yup, and I hope you look like the clown you are!"

"You're quite an annoying, un-cute brat you know," Break plastered on a fake smile.

"And you're quite a creepy clown!" Alice shot back," so are you going to help me look for my body or what?!"

"In one condition...call me Break."

"Fine…Break."

Break walked around the city. Alice followed closely behind.

"Hey, you better be heading for a hospital!" Alice said loudly. Luckily nobody could hear her; unfortunately, Break could hear her.

"We are…I know someone who works in this hospital, so I would have an easier access," Break silently explained as he licked a lollipop.

"You eat a lot of candy…that's your third one."

"Candy helps with my headaches."

"You have a headache…from what?"

"You," Break grinned.

As they walked by, people started to stare.

"Daddy, that man is talking to himself," a little boy said, grabbing his father's white shirt.

"Ignore the weird man, Philippe," his father responded.

'Great, looks like everyone notices the weird man talking to himself," Break sighed as he took another lollipop out of his pocket.

Break and Alice entered the hospital. The nurse greeted them behind the front desk.

"Welcome to Hope Hospital, how may I help you?" the nurse smiled.

"Hey, um, is Oz here?" Break asked.

"Oz? He quit a while ago."

"He quit?! Then, what about Gilbert?" Break almost shouted.

"He quit right after Oz left. 'I don't want to work for a place where Oz doesn't want to work' or something like that," the nurse mimicked Gilbert.

"Oh, then can you help me find someone?"

"Okay, can you tell me this person's name?"

"Her name is Alice, she should be hospitalized, and I think she was put in this hospital."

"Alice? What's her last name?" the nurse asked as she typed her computer searching for the results.

"Uh…last name?" Break stammered as he looked at Alice for an answer.

"I don't remember…ask her to show every Alice's profile!" Alice shrugged.

"You can't even remember your last name?" Break whispered, glaring at her.

"Um, sir? Did you say something?" the nurse smiled nervously.

"I actually don't know her last name, but would you please show me every Alice in this hospital, and I will look for her," Break explained.

"I'm afraid I can't do that sir. You see, if you don't know her last name, then you two are obviously are not close. I'm sorry but you have to leave," the nurse answered.

"What?! But my body could be in here somewhere!" Alice shouted at the nurse. But the nurse ignored her.

"I understand," Break said quietly as he turned around and walked out of the hospital with Alice yelling behind him.

"How could you?! My body could probably be in that hospital!" Alice angrily shouted.

"Is it my fault you're too stupid to remember your own last name?" Break fired back.

"Well, what are we going to do now?"

"What's this 'we' stuff? I'm going home to live a normal life. Go look for those people who can listen to ghosts or something like that."

"What do you think this is- some T.V. ghost story where people can use silly devices to talk to the dead?!" Alice complained.

"I don't know what to do now. But since this is your body, why don't you think of an idea?" Break asked as he took another lollipop from his pocket.

Suddenly a sharp bell filled the sky. Break and Alice turned and saw a giant brick school. Students exited the school, laughing and talking to their friends. They wore red and white uniforms.

"I got it!" Alice shouted suddenly.

"What?" Break said.

"If we can get my school record then we can find out my last name."

"Good idea…what school did you go to?"

"Uhh…I don't remember. But maybe I went to this school," Alice pointed.

"Fine, let's go and find out," Break sighed as he walked into the school.

'Wow, I can't believe it's been three years since I walked on a high school,' Break smiled as he looked around the campus.

"What are you smiling at?" Alice asked, annoyed, "it's creepy."

"I just remembered all the good times in high school. I can't believe it's been three years since I stepped foot in any school."

"You graduated three years ago? Then why aren't you working today?"

Break remained silent. He continued to walk to the main office.

"Oh, you don't work at all? That's shameful, you graduated three years ago and you still can't find a job," Alice pestered.

"Shut up before I don't help you with your stupid problem," Break growled.

They entered the office to see a fat old man. He wore a loose tuxedo. He had a white mustache and strange glasses.

"Um, are you the principal?" Break asked. He couldn't stop starring at the strange man. He looked like a giant round ball!

"Hehe! Yes! I am the principal!" the man shouted throwing bright pink and orange confetti everywhere.

"Um, I actually don't remember my principal at all, but I'm sure this guy isn't my principal!" Alice said as she tugged Break's sleeve.

"Just let me ask, you're not a hundred percent sure he isn't your principal," Break whispered as calmly as he could.

"Hehe, who are you talking to?" the strange man asked.

"Um, no one, but I was wondering if you could help me with something…uh…mister…" Break started.

"Call me Barma, now what do you need?" the man asked as he smiled a giant and creepy smile.

"Um, I'm looking for a friend. I don't recall her last name, but her first name is Alice."

"Alice, eh? Let's see, and you don't know her last name? Are you sure you are not looking through this girl's profile as a stalker?"

"What? I'm not a stalker, I'm looking for Alice and I just need to know her last name."

"I'm going to call security now…a man your age should look for women his age," Barma smiled as he picked up the black office phone.

"Wait, I'll leave, don't call security!" Break said. He stood up and walked out the door.

"It's no use, everywhere I go, people need to know your full name," Break sighed.

"This is all your fault!" Alice accused.

"My fault? I accidentally ran you over with my car, but how not knowing your last name is not my fault," Break tried to calm himself by licking another lollipop.

"You're too old, you stupid clown! Now everyone thinks you're a creepy old man! You look like a stalker!"

"Shut up and let me think."

"Fine, but this idea better be good."

"I have one last idea, and it only requires you," Break smiled at her.

"Stop smiling, it's disgusting," Alice shivered.

"Here's the plan, stay here tonight. When that Barma guy leaves look through the files and try to find your folder," Break explained.

"And what are you going to do?"

"Me…you can't be seen! Someone can see me, it's easier if you stay in his office and look through the file cabinets for your name. You might go to school here, remember?!"

"One problem, I can't touch anything."

"You're lying; you were pulling my sleeve when I was talking to Barma."

"No, for some reason, I can only touch you! And here, I can prove it!" Alice protested. She slowly walked through a tree without cutting or bruising herself. She walked closer to Break and slapped him on the face.

"See, I can only touch you…and nothing else," Alice explained.

"Seriously…then you foiled my plan."

"It was a stupid plan to begin with!"

Break and Alice stood there in silence- thinking of a new plan.

"What should we do now?" Alice asked in an annoyed tone. Break glared at her and grabbed a new lollipop from his pocket.

"Great, this is my last one."

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

Sorry this one took too long to update, I went on a family vacation for spring break. And I'm sorry if Break still seems off character. He's really hard to write about :[

*Note to self: never write a love story about Break

Well, wait till next time to see more stupid stunts and Break talk to himself.


	3. There She Was

*My second fanfic!

*You guys wanted another Pandora Hearts story, well, here's a comedy one with slight romance!

*** Last chapter, Break and Alice try to find her body, which was unsuccessful due to Break's age and his stalker appearance **

***Sorry if you guys noticed Break was a little off character…it's because I wanted him to act more like Kevin Regenard, but his character changes through the story. (So don't worry Break fans!)**

*Break and Alice (don't like don't read)

*BREAK HAS TWO EYES IN THIS HAHA…IT WAS NEVER STOLEN?

*No made up characters this time, but still no chains or abyss

*Takes place in present Japan

*Rated Teen for mild language

* * *

An Interesting Encounter

_Chapter 3-There She Was_

"I'm out of candy," Break mumbled, rubbing his temples.

"Forget about your stupid candy! I think finding out my last name is more important right now," Alice cried.

"Look, just go into his office and stay there. Once he leaves, signal me and I'll climb through a window or something. Your only job is to help me look for an open window."

"Fine, but you better not leave me here."

"How can I…you know where I live," Break mumbled.

Alice smiled sweetly and walked away leaving Break speechless. 'I never seen her smile before,' he thought. Alice walked through the open doors and Break hid behind the trees and waited. A few minutes passed and soon hours flew by; Break fell asleep leaning on the tree trunk.

"Break? What are you doing here?" a voice asked.

"Huh? Alice?" Break mumbled and opened his eyes. Sharon stood in front of him.

"Who's Alice?" Sharon asked, helping Break stand up.

"Um, no one…what are you doing here?"

"I was just walking home from work, and what are you doing?" Sharon asked with a hint of suspicion in her eyes.

"Um, I…I……just like…to sleep here?"

Break turned his head and noticed Alice jumping up and down in Barma's office. That was the signal-Barma has left the building.

"Well, why don't you join me for dinner? I can make you your favorite cake," Sharon smiled.

"Um…I have something to do, sorry."

"You're not going to break into that high school are you?"

"Ha ha...yea…like I have the time to do that," Break laughed nervously and ran behind the school building.

"There you are, clown! I found an open window," Alice shouted. Break looked up and heavily sighed.

"You had to find a window that's on the second floor?" Break lazily asked.

"What…do you have trouble climbing?"

"Climbing isn't the problem, just more work for me."

"Climb up here and help me look through the stupid files!"

"Fine, wait a second," Break sighed. He jumped on a tree and slowly climbed up. He opened the window and jumped in without breaking a sweat.

"Good the clown can climb," Alice scoffed.

"What did I tell you about calling me a clown, you irritating girl," Break said and walked down the stairs. Alice followed behind as they entered Barma's office.

Break opened the metal cabinet and searched every folder. He found many Alice's, but none of them were her.

"You can't find it?" Alice asked in a worried tone.

"I'm trying to look for it…be patient," Break sighed, searching through every Alice folder.

"I wish I could help," Alice whispered.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"What…no…stop staring at me you clown! Look for my last name!"

"Then stop being weird!"

After a few more attempts, Break gave up. He cleaned up the folders and organized every folder. About an hour passed until Break placed all the folders in the exact spot.

"I can't find it…sorry. I guess you didn't go to school here," Break said.

"Then…I guess we have to go to every high school in Tokyo until we find my last name!" Alice responded.

"How delightful…break into a high school and look through folders till we find you. I just hope the next school doesn't have fifty Alice's."

"Let's go to another school, Break!"

"No…it's late. I'm not going to climb another window."

"Then…tomorrow….we have to at least look through ten schools!"

"Fine, fine," Break agreed.

They exited the school and walked back to Break's apartment. They walked silently till the reached his house. He unlocked his door and turned on the lights.

"Hey, you can sleep over there," Break pointed at an empty corner in the room.

"What?! What am I?! Your dog?!" Alice shouted.

"Well, it's not like you can sleep on my bed…you would just go through!"

"Well, I still get cold…and I can't wrap myself in a blanket."

"It's not my fault you're a ghost."

"I am not a ghost! It's your fault for hitting me with your cheap car!"

"Cheap? And this is why you're sleeping in the corner! Try not to roll into my neighbor's room…it's Friday night…that man always brings home a little company of girls," Break grumbled.

"That reminds me…you don't have a girlfriend?" Alice asked.

"And why do you care?"

"No real reason."

"You're nosy."

"That girl earlier…who was she?" Alice asked.

"Who, Sharon?"

"Yea…is she...your friend?"

"Oh? Are you actually developing feelings for me? I might actually throw up," Break laughed.

"Looking at your face makes me puke a little inside."

"Ouch…I guess I shouldn't turn on the heater and make you sleep in the cold."

Break walked to his room waving good night. Alice quickly jumped in front of him.

"Wait! You have a heater?! Then turn it on before I freeze!" Alice commanded.

"Or else what? You cant freeze to death…you're already dead," Break said.

"I'm not dead! I'm in a coma! Now turn on the heater before I do freeze to death!"

"Fine…anything to shut you up," Break sighed as he turned on the heater.

He twisted the knob. Suddenly the knob fell off the wall and hit the floor. Alice and Break stared at the knob until it rolled under the sofa. Alice looked up and glared at him.

"Oh yea now I remember…I was going to call someone to fix that," Break smiled.

"You mean the heater was broken this whole time!" Alice shouted waving her hands wildly.

"Oh well, good luck tonight and I hope you do…I mean don't….freeze to death," Break laughed as he opened the bed room door.

Break walked into his room and jumped onto his bed. 'Finally some peace and quiet,' he thought. Suddenly he felt something heavy against his chest.

"Huh?" Break opened his eyes and saw Alice on top of him. She glared down at him with evil eyes.

"What are you doing?! Get off!" he shoved her off his body.

"You're greedy…you know it's snowing outside! And I just noticed one of your windows were broken…which means the cold air was blowing in the whole time," Alice complained.

"Hm…that would explain why it's always so cold in my apartment."

"You idiot! Can I at least sleep in your room?"

"No…take a look at the floor."

Break turned on the lights to show Alice his room. Everything was on the floor. His room had one mattress in the middle surrounded by trash and dirty clothes. There were empty pizza boxes and candy wrappers in the corner.

"Did you trash can explode?" Alice looked around. She couldn't even see her feet!

"No…I just didn't feel like cleaning in the past few months that's all."

"You're a filthy pig and a retarded clown!" Alice jumped on the mattress but her feet went through his pillow and sheets. She growled as she tried to grab his blanket, but her hand went through every time.

"Now can you please go outside and sleep…I promise to fix the window and heater tomorrow," Break said as he yawned.

"No…you sleep outside too."

"What why?!"

"Because I want you to suffer too you dirty pig," Alice scoffed.

"If I sleep outside…do you promise to stop bugging me with your stupid complaints for the rest of the night?"

"Deal, now let's go."

Break grabbed his pillow and walked outside with Alice dancing victoriously into the living room. She curled into a ball and closed her eyes. Break set his pillow on the floor right next to Alice. They closed their eyes and went to sleep. Break was awakened in the middle of the night by a powerful kick.

"Grr...what did I say about bugging me?!" Break growled. He raised his hand to hit Alice back but stopped. Alice was shivering. Her face looked terrified as she shook violently. Break looked at her and sighed. "Damn," he whispered. He picked her body up and pulled her body close to his. Break hugged her and rubbed her arms to warm her body. Instantly, he could feel Alice's body warm a little. Alice gently smiled in her sleep and raised her arms. She put her arms around Break's chest and hugged him tightly leaving Break pink.

"She owes me," he sighed closing his eyes.

"Mr. Blanket! You're so warm! Let me hug you forever! I love you," Alice mumbled in her sleep as she snuggled with Break.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

Ah? Are feelings starting to spark? What will happen tomorrow when Alice wakes up and finds her Mr. Blanket? Who knows HAHA! Well, see you next time!


	4. Her Name is

*My second fanfic!

*You guys wanted another Pandora Hearts story, well, here's a comedy one with slight romance!

*** Last chapter, Break and Alice enter a school but they could not find her last name. Tired, they go home and sleep. Sadly, the heater was broken leaving Alice cold. Break hugs her to keep her warm, and Alice calls him "Mr. Blanket".**

***Sorry if you guys noticed Break was a little off character…but he slowly changes!**

*Break and Alice (don't like don't read)

*BREAK HAS TWO EYES IN THIS HAHA…IT WAS NEVER STOLEN?

*No made up characters this time, but still no chains or abyss

*Takes place in present Japan

*Rated Teen for mild language

* * *

* * *

An Interesting Encounter

_Chapter 4- Her name is_

The winter sun slowly rose into the sky. The leftover snow melted away from the sun's bright rays. Inside Break's apartment, Alice slowly opened her eyes. She yawned and wiped her eyes. She felt something wrap around her body. Her vision cleared and she saw Break hugging her tightly. Alice screamed loudly, waking up the entire apartment.

"PERVERT!" Alice screamed and started to beat helpless Break.

"Hey! Stop it!" Break cried in pain, but Alice refused to stop as she continued to punch him.

"Pervert, pervert, pervert!"

"I said stop!" Break grabbed her arms and forced her arms away from him. She struggled to punch him again, but kicked him instead.

"Ow! Why did you attack me you little bitch?" Break shouted angrily.

"What! You're the pervert! Just because I'm a ghost, you think you could have your way with me?!" Alice growled.

"Have my way with you?! I would never think that! You were cold last night and since my blanket went right through you I had to hug you!"

"A likely story! I would never believe that!"

"Then, I'll just let you freeze next time!"

"Fine, anything is better than you touching me!"

Break and Alice glared in an awkward silence. Suddenly, a loud rumbling sound broke the silence. Break stared at Alice as she blushed brightly and looked away.

"Do you have any food?" she asked innocently as if nothing just happened.

"Food? Just wait till the doctors in the hospital inject you with apple sauce and you won't be hungry anymore," Break replied, rubbing his head hoping the pain would subside.

"No! I'm really hungry! I don't remember the last time I ate anything!" Alice complained.

"Shut up already! There's a box of cereal on the counter and milk in the fridge."

Alice happily walked to the counter and grabbed the box, but her hand went right through. She turned around and smiled innocently at Break. He looked at her, wiping blood from his mouth.

"You've got to be kidding," Break sighed. He walked over to the counter and made Alice a bowl of cereal. "Lucky charms…I don't feel so lucky," Break joked quietly. He quickly made a bowl and placed it in front of her. Alice looked at the food hungrily, like a wolf.

"There, now please stop complaining!" Break said as he turned around to make his won bowl.

"Um Break?" Alice called.

"What!"

"I can't pick up the spoon."

Break picked up the bowl and was forced to feed Alice. Once she finished her bowl, he turned around to make his breakfast. Suddenly, Alice's stomach growled again. He frowned as he made another bowl.

"Thanks Break!" Alice smiled as she ate happily. She quickly devoured the cereal, laving Break speechless. 'She eats really fast...I don't think ghosts can choke,' he thought.

"Can I have another bowl?" Alice asked after Break fed her the last bite. He silently growled and made another bowl. This continued till the box was empty.

"I just bought this box two days ago," Break said in shock, "and there was supposed to be a prize in here…did you eat that too, you stupid pig!?"

"No! Now come on, we have to go to another high school!" Alice said.

"Fine, fine," Break sighed pouring himself the remaining milk.

After Break threw away the empty box and milk carton, they walked out and looked for another high school. They walked past different stores and restaurants till they reached a high school. "Pandora Academy" said the sign. The students walked inside the building. The boys were dressed in dark blue uniforms while the girls wore red and white clothing.

"Let's hope this is your school," Break grumbled. Alice looked at him and nodded. Suddenly two students walked by, whispering.

"I miss her don't you?" the girl asked.

"Yea, I hope she's okay," the boy replied.

"Hey, maybe I do go to this school," Alice whispered to Break after hearing the information.

"We can't be completely sure," Break whispered back.

"I hope the police will find the idiot who ran her over with his car!" the girl shouted angrily.

"Yea, this is your school," Break said. Alice glared at him and looked around the school.

"Hey, Break? Look over there," Alice pointed. A group of boys walked into a building labeled "gym". After a few minutes, the same group of boys walked out wearing white shirts and sky blue exercising pants.

"Wait here," Break smiled and walked into the gym. Alice stood there; she waited about five minutes till Break appeared from the gym wearing the school uniform.

"Ha ha! You look stupider!" Alice laughed.

"Shut up, it took me forever to figure out the combination of that locker," Break growled as he walked into the school. But Alice could not stop giggling.

"I'm surprised the uniform fits you," she laughed.

"Here's the office," Break said, ignoring Alice's comment. They entered the office. Behind the principal's table, sat a young man with fire red hair. His narrow eyes pierced through Break and Alice. his name tag read: Rufus Barma.

"Sounds more look doofus," Alice smirked.

"What are you doing here? It's class time," Rufus asked.

"Um, I just have a question. My friend is in the hospital, and I really wanted to see her after school. Can you tell me what hospital she's staying at?" Break asked.

"I don't recognize you at all…are you new here?"

"Yes, I'm new. So can you please tell me where she is staying? I'm really worried about her."

"What's your name?" Rufus asked, his eyed glued on Break.

"I'm really in a hurry, so can you please tell me?" Break answered, avoiding the question.

"Answer the question."

"I'll be late for class, so can you just tell me where she's staying?"

Rufus did not answer. He stared at Break for a long time.

"Is something wrong?" Break asked, tired of waiting.

"No, it's just that my brother told me someone suspicious went to his office yesterday looking for a girl," the man answered.

"Brother?! Does that mean this guy is Barma's brother?!" Alice asked in surprise.

"A suspicious person? I hope the police can catch this guy," Break nervously said.

"My brother told me how this man looked: in his early twenties and he had white hair and crimson red eyes," the man said as he continued to stare at Break.

"Look, I have to go to class, bye!" Break stood up as calmly as he could and started to walk out the door.

"You're staying here till I call security."

"Security? I really need to get to class," Break said, turning around to look at Alice. She shrugged and gave him a worried look.

"Then tell me your name for proof," the man glared.

"Proof?"

"Yes, so I can search your name in my computer. I'll let you go if you are really in this school."

"My name is Kevin Regenard," Break answered calmly.

"Oh I found you. And thank you for choosing Pandora Academy as your school. I hope you have a great first day here. By the way, you didn't take an I.D. picture. Please come into my office at lunch and take the picture okay?"

Break bowed and walked quickly out of the office.

"I can't believe this 'Kevin' guy is real…I just made up the name. The best part…this Kevin guy is new, so no one will notice," Break smiled.

"That was lucky…now what?" Alice said.

"Wait till lunch and I'm sure the principal will go get lunch. Then I will look through the files for you. At least we know you go to this school."

"Where should we hide till lunch then?"

"Maybe the roof?" Break pointed as he started to climb the steps.

"Stop right there!" a male voice shouted.

Break and Alice turned around and saw a small boy with jet black hair.

"You should be at class! What's your name?" the boy asked.

"I'm Kevin Regenard. And you are?" Break answered.

"I'm the hall monitor, Gil."

The short boy pulled out a folder and looked through it. Break and Alice stared at him, hoping the real Kevin and this boy were not friends.

'This boy looks awfully familiar,' Break thought as the boy looked through his folder.

"Funny, Mr. N. marked you absent…were you trying to ditch school?"

"No, I'm headed for class now, sorry I overslept."

"His class is that way," Gil pointed. Break laughed nervously and ran to class, but Gil grabbed his arm.

"I shouldn't let you walk by yourself. You look very suspicious, so I'll just lead you to your classroom," Gil said. Break was forced to follow him. They walked down the hall. Break looked through the windows and saw students writing in their notebooks. 'This feels nostalgic,' Break smiled. Gil finally stopped and grabbed a classroom door.

"Mr. N. the new boy you marked absent is here; he just overslept!" Gil called to the teacher. After announcing Break's arrival, the boy left. A man looked at Break. he wore a dark suit with a white collared shirt. Suddenly his expression changed. Break stared back and tried to hold his laughter.

"Um, sit down…Kevin," the teacher commanded as he pointed to an empty seat.

"Don't be mad Gilbert," Break smiled, walking to the desk. Student's eyed his curiously.

"Please don't call me by my first name, Kevin," Gilbert glared, "now why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"I'll do it tomorrow when I feel like it."

Class went by slowly. Alice stood in the corner looking around the classroom. Break looked at the board and tried to concentrate but his eyes slowly closed. Suddenly, he felt a small tap on his shoulder. Break opened his eyes, expecting the teacher to be glaring at him, but Alice stood in front of him.

"Did you used to sleep in class?" Alice said. Break reached under his desk and found a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Yea…I'm happy no one can see you," he wrote.

"It's fun being a ghost sometimes….and you shouldn't be sleeping."

"I learned all this already…I can solve this with my eyes closed."

"Are you sure?" Alice sweetly smiled and slapped him across the face making his jump up.

"Break, I mean, Kevin?" Gilbert growled, "would you like to solve this problem?" The students turned around and looked at Break. Some of them shook their heads.

"Fine," Break sighed, standing up. As he walked to the front Alice followed behind.

"Prove it! I bet you won't know how to solve it!" Alice sneered.

Break grabbed the chalk and stared at the math problem on the board. In ten seconds, Break solved the problem and walked back to his seat quietly. The students stared at him in awe. "Wow, I can't believe he solved it that quick!" a student whispered as Break walked by. Break smiled at Gilbert, who rolled his eyes. Finally a sharp bell rung and students took out their lunch boxes.

"Can everyone leave and eat lunch outside? I need to talk to the new student!" Gilbert shouted. The students groaned and slowly walked outside. After everyone left, Gilbert angrily looked at Break.

"What are you doing in high school!? You graduated with the best grades! I don't think you need to re-take any class here!" Gilbert shouted.

"No real reasom...since when did you start teaching?" Break laughed.

"I quit my old job...unlike you I actually can find a job and keep it."

"I don't feel like working that's all," Break said. Alice jumped up and pointed at the door. "The principal's office!" she cried.

"I really have to go to the principal's office now," Break said.

"Who are you looking for, Break?" Gilbert asked, as he stood up.

"Hm…maybe you could help me," Break smiled.

"What?"

"You know the girl who was hit by a car?" Break asked. Gilbert looked at him for a long time then gasped.

"You hit her didn't you?!"

"Just tell me her last name," Break demanded.

"What are you going to do it I told you her name?"

"Nothing...you won't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," Gilbert replied, crossing his arms. Break looked at him and sighed.

"The girl I hit is actually a ghost right now. She is standing in this very room. I need to know her full name because she forgot everything about her. Oh, And 'm helping her look for her body right now. After that, we are going to the hospital so she can return to her body and wake up from her silly coma. So do you know her last name?"

"Her name? Alice Liddell…in fact, I have her folder right here," Gilbert answered.

* * *

**End of chapter 4**

Well, now we know her last name! I'm working on next chapter right now…I have an awesome idea and I'm really itching to finish it…


	5. Forgotten

*My second fanfic!

*You guys wanted another Pandora Hearts story, well, here's a comedy one with slight romance!

*** Last chapter, Break and Alice figures out Alice's last name! Now onto the hospital!**

***Sorry if you guys noticed Break was a little off character…but he slowly changes…into a more romantic character? Sorry but making Break the main character of a love story is almost impossible :[ **

*Break and Alice (don't like don't read)

*BREAK HAS TWO EYES IN THIS HAHA…IT WAS NEVER STOLEN?

*No made up characters this time, but still no chains or abyss

*Takes place in present Japan

*Rated Teen for mild language

An Interesting Encounter

_Chapter 5-Forgotten_

"Here's her folder," Gilbert said, taking out a vanilla colored folder and handed it to Break.

"So she's at Tokyo Hospital huh?" Break read out loud. Alice walked closer to Break and read the paper.

"Alice Liddell, age 17. Here are my address, picture, and birthday," Alice said softly.

"So, Alice's ghost is right nest to you?" Gilbert questioned.

"You don't believe me huh?" Break smiled.

"Not one bit."

"I'm right here! Hey Break, tell him he needs a new haircut," Alice commanded.

"You need a new haircut."

"What are you talking about?" Gilbert stared awkwardly at him.

"Never mind, come on Alice let's go to the hospital," Break said and walked away.

"What ever you're doing, be careful," Gilbert called out.

Alice danced happily in front of the school.

"Finally! I'll be able to find my body! I can't wait to talk to other people besides you!" Alice laughed. She twirled around and laughed at Break. He smiled back.

"Well, this is good bye then," Break said as he turned around and walked away.

"What?! What do you mean goodbye?"

"Tokyo Hospital is down this street next to a giant plaza. You can't miss it. Since you can walk through walls, just walk through every room till you find your body."

"But…I might get into trouble," Alice said in a sad tone.

"You sound like you don't want to leave me," Break sneered.

"No it's not that! Just…I have an uneasy feeling!"

"Just go before they move your body to some other hospital."

"But...um I… uh...thank you."

"Well, good bye."

"Bye," Alice waved her hand. She turned around and started to walk away. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her body. She screamed and fell on the floor.

"Alice?" Break turned around and saw her lying on the ground.

"I can't move; my body feels numb, Break," she stammered. Her body was shaking.

"You can't get up? Damn, you're such an annoying girl!" Break complained as he picked her up.

"Break?"

"Don't move, I'll just run into the hospital and bring you to your room," Break said. 'Great, carrying an invisible girl….people are going to notice this,' he sighed as he ran off in full speed.

Break raced passed a crowd of people. Everyone stared at the strange man who was carrying air. But he didn't care; he ignored all the strange looks. Break ran faster with each step. Finally he reached the front door of the hospital.

"Break…look," Alice whispered as she pointed at her feet. Break looked and his eyes widened. Her feet were gone; tiny white and pink particles floated slowly away.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I think I'm disappearing…you have to hurry and find my body. I don't know what's happening to it."

Once she finished talking there was a loud siren. Doctors started to run around; nurses followed closely behind. "Hurry! To room 11! The patient's life is in danger!" one of the doctors commanded as he ran. Break walked to a nurse.

"I'm looking for Alice Liddell, what room is she in?" Break asked loudly through the annoying siren.

"I'm sorry, sir. But no one is allowed in that room right now," the nurse answered.

"What?! Why not? I need to see her now!"

"Please don't shout sir, but Alice's life is in danger. She has internal bleeding from the car accident and she's been in a coma since. We have been keeping a close eye on her body, but I guess she's slowly losing her life."

"Ah! Never mind!" Break shouted and ran to the hall following the doctors to room 11.

"Stop! You're not allowed there! I'm calling security!" the nurse yelled, but Break refused to stop. Half of Alice's body was gone.

"Break, I don't wanna die…I don't wanna die," Alice cried softly.

"You won't, so shut up."

Break pushed through the surprised doctors. "Hey! Stop! You can't go in that room!" they said, but Break was already in room 11. He quickly locked the doors and turned around. He could hear the doctors slamming on the door, trying to open it.

"Alice, here's your body," Break panted. Alice looked at her body. Tears rolled out of her eyes as she raised her hand. Alice's body was breathing heavily and her heartbeat was wild.

"Hey, open the door!" a security shouted and slammed on the door. The door shook every time the man head butted the door.

"The door is looking pretty flimsy now," Break warned, "Alice?"

Alice's breathing matched her own body.

Break walked closer to her body. A sudden wind picked up, but the window was closed. The sharp wind made Break close his eyes. The sound from the door suddenly stopped. "Alice?! What's going on?" Break called, but no one answered.

Finally the wind stopped blowing. Break opened his eyes. The heartbeat monitor was normal and Alice was breathing softly.

BAM!

The door flew open and the security and doctors entered the room. Break turned around and smiled at the company.

"You're coming with us sir," the nurse said softly.

"Wait!" Break protested and turned around. Alice opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Alice!" Break said as he grabbed her hand. She looked at him with a tired expression.

"The patient is alive!" the doctor said in surprise. The security walked and grabbed Break's arm. He started to drag Break away.

"Alice! Alice!" Break shouted her name. Alice sat up and stared at him with a blank stare.

"Alice, its Dr. Adam, do you know this man?" the doctor asked.

"Alice! You don't remember me?" Break asked softly.

"You're…who are you?" Alice asked softly.

"Alice?"

The security forced Break out of the room. He was thrown out of the hospital. "You're lucky the girl was alive. If she was hurt, you would have been in jail," the security explained. Break looked on the floor and quietly stood up. He opened his hand and looked at it. There was a white ribbon, the same ribbon Alice used to tie one of her braids. 'I must have accidentally grabbed it,' he thought. He put his hands in his pockets and walked back to his apartment. He unlocked his apartment, but didn't open the door. 'At least my house is quiet again,' Break weakly smiled trying to think of positive things. He opened his door and walked in.

Break watched television and watched boring shows. Suddenly his phone rang. Break lazily picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Break, it's Oz. I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me, Gil, and Sharon," Oz happily asked.

"I don't feel like it."

"Huh? Why not? Are you okay? You sound sick."

"Yea…I'm sick."

"Why is the volume so loud!? You never watch shows that loud."

"It's loud? I guess I got used to someone's annoying loud voice that's all."

"I'm not loud!" Oz shouted in the phone.

"Of course you're not loud. You're not loud at all," Break smiled.

"Well, if you don't wanna watch then I guess I'll go now. By the way, Gil told me about your silly experience today."

"What experience?"

"You dressed up like a high school student so you can sneak up on Gil…making up a silly excuse that you hit Alice with your car. Ha ha, you're really weird Break," Oz laughed.

"Yea, sure I am, I guess," Break replied. Oz said goodbye and they hung up. Break turned back to watch television.

"It's not even that loud…she's louder."

Break pulled out the white ribbon from his pocket and stared at it. The television sound slowly faded away as Break concentrated on the ribbon.

**End of Chapter 5**

Well I finished it pretty quickly huh? Does Break miss Alice?


	6. Just my Luck

*My second fanfic!

*You guys wanted another Pandora Hearts story, well, here's a comedy one with slight romance!

*** Last chapter, Break returns Alice to her regular body, but she can't remember his name. He leaves her alone, but he somehow feels empty. **

***Last chapter…. **

*Break and Alice (don't like don't read)

*BREAK HAS TWO EYES IN THIS HAHA…IT WAS NEVER STOLEN?

*No made up characters this time, but still no chains or abyss

*Takes place in present Japan

*Rated Teen for mild language

* * *

An Interesting Encounter

_Chapter 6- Just my Luck_

"Oh, you don't work at all? That's shameful, you graduated three years ago and you still can't find a job."

"This is all your fault!"

"That girl earlier…who was she?"

"You idiot! Can I at least sleep in your room?"

"Mr. Blanket! You're so warm! Let me hug you forever! I love you."

"What?! What do you mean goodbye?""

"Well, good bye."

"Break, I don't wanna die…I don't wanna die."

Break shot out of his bed sweating. 'It was a nightmare,' he panted as he looked out the window. He rubbed his head and jumped off his mattress. He walked to the living room and made breakfast. He turned on the T.V. and stared at the screen.

"We have just received great news," Ada smiled.

"Yes, the girl that was hit by a car survived!" Liam agreed.

"What a miracle."

Break turned off the T.V. and walked outside.

"It's such a quiet day," Break sighed.

(Three Years Later…)

"Um, how old are you again?" a man asked looking up from the resumes.

"I'm twenty four…why?" Break answered.

"No, you're really young to be a professor at this college. But you passed the test on your first try! That's impressive…usually other professors take at least two tries before passing. Hm what's this?"

"What?" Break blinked.

"You were accepted in this college six years ago, and you dropped out on the first day," the man read.

"Yea, I guess I just didn't feel like going to college."

"Well, now you want to try to be a professor. You're leaving me in a difficult decision. And this is your first time applying for a job? Why do you suddenly want to be a professor?"

"I guess it took me a while to realize what I want to be…but let's just say something hit me like how a car would hit someone," Break blankly answered.

"Hm…I guess you're quite a lucky young man," the man laughed.

"I guess I am."

"Haha yea, you are lucky. You're hired! You can start working tomorrow."

"Thank you," Break smiled.

Break stood up, bowed, and walked out of the office. He walked out of the college and looked around. It was spring and the flowers were in full bloom. Beautiful pink flowers fluttered in the gentle wind against the bright blue sky and fluffy white clouds. He noticed a group of students surrounding a wall. 'Hm, freshmen huh? I wonder if she's at college now' he smiled as he exited the school.

Break entered his new apartment. The wooden floor was spotless and it had a great view of Tokyo Square.

"Wow Break! I'm surprised you can afford this!" Oz laughed carrying three boxes.

"Why didn't you hire someone to carry these…and why do I have to carry your heavy boxes!" Gilbert glared.

"Haha Gilbert, it's because you're strong!" Sharon smiled carrying one box.

"So where will you be working to afford this?" Oz asked.

"At Tokyo University," Break replied looking out of his window.

"Really! Did you become the janitor?" Sharon joked.

"Professor."

"Really?!" Oz gasped.

"Yea."

"Congratulations!!!" everyone shouted.

"Hey! Let's have a party to celebrate!" Oz exclaimed as he set the boxes down and looked at Gilbert. He nearly tripped as he tried to put the heavy load on the floor.

"No, thanks for your help though. But I need to unpack," Break said.

"Since when did you care about how your house looked?" Gilbert huffed as he rubbed his arms.

"Haha, it's a secret."

Oz, Sharon, and Gilbert said their goodbyes and left the apartment. Break looked at the boxes and began unpacking. He barely unpacked eight boxes before he fell asleep. The next morning, Break got ready for his new job. After he dressed he walked to the subway and arrived at Tokyo University. 'Room 13, how unlucky,' Break read his paper. He sighed and walked to his room.

"Hey, so you're the new professor!" a man with blond hair greeted.

"Hello," Break answered.

"You're teaching freshmen? Haha wow you're lucky, you are the first teacher who gets to torture them. Oh by the way, I'm Jack."

"I'm Break, and I'm not that lucky. Freshmen are always clueless."

"Well, good luck with your class!" Jack waved as Break entered his room.

Break looked around as he sat behind the table. There were a few students. They talked and laughed, but they ignored Break. Finally, class started and Break sighed. 'Class time,' he thought as he looked at his students who stared eagerly back.

"Welcome to your first day at college," Break greeted his students.

Suddenly, the door opened and a girl ran in the classroom causing a loud disruption. Her dark hair was wild and she panted heavily.

"I-I'm sorry I'm late," she panted as she walked slowly to her seat.

"Don't worry, it's your first day. I'll let you off the hook," Break smiled. The girl smiled back and walked to her seat. She waved at another girl in the back and turned around to face her teacher. A boy raised his hand.

"Professor…um what do we call you?" a boy asked.

"You can just call me Break…you don't have to call me Professor or anything fancy like that."

"Hey Break, is it okay if I ask you something?" a girl asked.

"What?"

"You look pretty young….are you going to be a good professor?"

"I'm sure I will be…it's my first year," Break confessed.

"Professor…I mean Break, why do you have a ribbon tied to your suitcase?" another student asked. Break looked down at his suitcase and smiled.

"It's from someone special," he answered.

"Oooh…Professor has a girlfriend!" a few students snickered.

"Enough questions…if you have more ask me at lunch. It's class time."

Finally class ended and everyone went to the cafeteria…everyone except for the girl who appeared late.

"Is something wrong?" Break asked.

"No…it's just…you look familiar," the girl said softly.

"I do? Do I resemble someone you know?"

"No…I never met a man with white hair. I guess it's just my imagination."

"I guess."

"That ribbon…I have the same one at home."

"Really? That's interesting."

"Funny…my mother made that ribbon for me when I was little…may I see it?"

"Sure," Break answered as he untied the ribbon off his suitcase and handed it to the girl.

"Hey, this does look exactly like mine! Even the stitching is the same!" the girl said loudly.

"I bet if you tied your hair with it, you would look cute," Break smiled.

"I can't do that…it's from someone important."

"It's okay; I don't think she would mind."

The girl stared at the ribbon and tied her hair. She quickly braided a strand of hair and tied it with the ribbon. She looked up and smiled at Break.

"How do I look?"

"Like I said before, you would look cute with your hair tied."

"Thanks…this…somehow feels nostalgic," the girl blushed.

"You can keep it."

"Are you serious? But won't your girlfriend be mad?!"

"It's okay. I don't even have a girlfriend," Break replied.

"Thanks but why are you giving it to me?" the girl asked.

"Because you have another one at home and two is better than one."

"Thanks!" the girl laughed and walked to the door. She stood in front of the door, but didn't open it.

"What's wrong?" Break asked.

"For some reason, I don't feel like going to lunch anymore," the girl answered still staring at the door. Break stared at her and smiled gently.

"You sound like you don't want to leave me."

The girl's body started to shake, but she didn't turn around. She hugged herself and shook her head.

Break blinked and walked a little closer to her.

"Alice?" Break said softly.

The girl spun around with tears in her eyes.

"Break!" she cried and ran closer to him. She jumped and hugged him. "I'm back."

"It's good to have you back," Break said softly as he hugged her tightly.

* * *

**The End**

Well hope you guys enjoyed it! I can't believe I uploaded two chapters in one day…but: Two is better than one haha :D


End file.
